Blackheart
by sumithelooney
Summary: More than 30 years have passed, and a wish made by Sarah's youngest child has forced Caera, her eldest, to make a dire choice when it comes to the Goblin King, whom is more real than she ever thought he could be. (I am trying this again)


NOTE: This is my first ever Fanfiction that I'm writing and I would love all the reviews and feedback I can get. Please let me know how you like it and yes, my language is colorful. Hint why it's Rated M. I just wanted to try something out and so here this is, Blackheart. Please let me know what you think, as I said this is my first Fanfiction, of many to come I hope. I Hope you enjoy the first chapter. (:

-Sumi

Chapter One

Thank god they were not her children! That was the only thought that went through Caera's mind as she held her cousin in her arms and her brother went into a rage. The "adults" were going out for the night, and had charged Jeremiah with babysitting, unlucky for him since he had a party he wanted to go to at a friend's house. Since Caera had been off at college, she offered to stay home with little Steven while they all went out. Her mother would have nothing to do with it. "HE…" Sarah pointed at Jer angrily, "has lied and been caught for the last time, and is to stay home watching his cousin. There is no party for him to go to, and whether your father, uncle and I were going out or not, Jeremiah would be staying home."

That was the end of it. The "adults" had walked out the door, leaving the very adult Caera to deal with her brother and a crying Steven. Her parents weren't gone for ten minutes and Caera found Jeremiah attempting to sneak out. The little shit had tried to use her old method and she couldn't help but wonder at how smart he was as she stopped him. "I didn't just fall off the turnip truck Jer, stay home like mom says and you can go to the next party, it's not the end of the world." Those were not the words that Jer wanted to hear. Most definitely not as he turned on her, Steven walking up behind her, and started screaming at them both.

"Of course you'll say that!" He was shaking as he stood in front of her and she just narrowed her eyes on him. He was sixteen and full of testosterone waiting for a fight right now. Caera had just turned twenty-one in March, and had been an angry teenager herself. Her only solitude had been exercising. She'd been on the water polo and the swim team in high school, and had kicked the shit out of a lot of females to keep her anger in check. She stared at her brother now, whom was going down the completely opposite road. He partied and did drugs to stay "cool" and his kind of calm. Caera had been away, and even if she'd been home she doubted she could have stopped it. He was a headstrong teenager, she'd been the same way, she just hoped he grew out of it. "That little snot nosed brat has ruined every single night I've tried to go hang out with my friends. I'm constantly having to stay home and take care of him and read to him. Jesus fucking christ! I'm not even the kids parent and yet I feel like it half the time, cause our parents stick him with me so much."

Caera snorted. She knew most of that wasn't true. Steven just idolized her brother for some unknown reason, and had always followed him around wherever he went. As soon as he could walk he followed Jer. "That's such bull, and we both know it." Caera replied, keeping her language at least to an appropriate level. There was a five year old with them after all. "Now calm down. I'm going to read Steven a story and you can go play video games or do whatever you do in your room. Just hang out, and stop over reacting. I'm going to order pizza, what kind do you want?" This was Caera's attempt to distract him and get him just to go blow steam off while playing Call of Warfare, or whatever that game was called. Jer just stood in front of her and shook his head back and forth, back and forth, until he looked up and his eyes locked on Steven, a light sparking in them.

"Stories…" He muttered softly, causing Caera to stop turning to look at her brother suspiciously. Their mother had told them so many stories, she wondered what Jer was thinking. What ideas were coming into his head. What kind of nightmares was he going to try and instill in poor Stevens memories so he wouldn't be able to sleep and wouldn't want to be near him again? Caera got her answer as Steven practically jumped in exclamation. "I've got it! A way to get rid of the brat! As long as mom was telling the truth all those years." He half spoke and muttered. Caera just raised a brow confused. "What in the hell have you been smoking Jeremiah?" That one got her a glare, a nice one too, but come on, anyone would wonder what type of drugs he was on with comments like that.

"What are you talking about Jer. What story? Mom told us tons of stories. None of them true, unless you count the historical ones which are kind of true." Caera spoke, her tone had a bite to it as she bent down and picked up a very quiet Steven. "Come on Steven, let's go tell a story. Leave him to himself. What story do you want to hear?" She asked him, turning to walk away, listening to Steven as Jer walked up behind her, obviously meaning to follow her. "The Goblin King's story." Steven said, keeping his blue eyes on Jer as he smiled. "That's a very good story." Caera smiled as Jer laughed. She turned to look at him, about to ask him what his problem was now when he opened his mouth and words came out, words Caera didn't really want to hear.

"Steven, I wish the Goblin King would take you away right now!" Jeremiah hissed, sounding like such a child, but for some unknown reason, Caera held her cousin close and tightly to her. "What did you just say?" She asked Jeremiah who only glared. He shook his head as the wind picked up outside the house and the glass doors that lead out to the back patio rattled. The lights went out and Steven cried out in fear, as Jer cursed. "What is going on Caera?" He asked moving closer, suddenly frightened and like the little brother he was to her, Caera let him close. She looked at the doors waiting as if knowing something or someone was going to come through them.

As if in response to her thoughts, the doors opened on their own as a figure came through them and a glowing light seemed to seep from the walls. The man in front of her was beautiful and enticing. Caera couldn't help but let her eyes roam up and down his body, licking her dry lips as she held tighter to the child on her hip. "Oh no…" She whispered, remembering her mother's story as she stared at the blonde male in front of her. And he was most definitely a male, even with all that blonde hair on his head and lightly touching his shoulders. This was the Goblin King…and her mother hadn't been telling a story after all.

Jareth had been listening from outside as the three argued, but as he came in through the doors his interest piqued as his gaze fell on the young woman before him. She was holding the child Steven in her arms, while an older boy was standing there gaping at him, obviously he had lost his tongue, a tongue that had been wild only minutes before. "Come now Sarah, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" He said, looking at a girl who looked just like the one whom defeated his Labyrinth so long ago, only her hair was more red and she had more muscle than Sarah did. And to top it off she was no mere fifteen year old, but a woman. That glare she shot him was full of fire as his smile looked more like a sneer.

"I am not Sarah. Sarah is my mother. Your real. Your Jareth, the Goblin King. Holy crap I thought she'd been lying," Caera rambled. The unspoken words trailing through her thoughts. She really wished her mother's tales had been only that: Fairy Tales. But they weren't. This was a new reality. And this reality was here for Steven.

"No matter." Jareth flipped his gloved hand in the air as he moved forward and looked Jeremiah in the eyes. "I have come for the baby you wished away, but you are not the one holding the child," His eyes turned to Caera, "you are. So I offer this one chance, give me the babe and all will be better, your worlds will be easier and your brother won't have to worry about taking care of Steven ever again." Caera just watched him and the look on her face made Jareth want to tie her down and show her who was in charge. She had a defiant and rebellious look in her eyes, and it frustrated him and as he watched her mouth open to speak, he knew the sound of her words would frustrate him more.

"You're not taking Steven anywhere." She half growled, like a wolf mother protecting her cubs. "Take Jer. He's the dumb shit that can't seem to accept life." She jutted her chin at her brother, who was gleaming and interjected. "No take him please. I don't want him here anymore. Just make him stop ruining my life!"

Jareth laughed softly as he looked down at Jer, "Your wish is my command." With a snap of his fingers, Steven was in his arms and Caera left gasping. "NO!" She stepped forward to be met by a finger as she looked into mismatched eyes. "Don't take him. I'll go in his stead. Just don't take him." The words fell from her mouth before she could stop them. Her mother had warned what happened to children in the Goblin City, and she didn't want anything to happen to Steven, or even Jeremiah. She just offered herself up. She could take whatever he had to give, whatever sick twisted bullshit happened in this Under place.

Jareth just watched her with curiosity. "You would give up your own life here in your world, for this child's?" He asked, slightly perplexed. She was definitely intriguing and had caught his interest. He had never had an adult offer themselves up to him before. He had, had them offer things to him, but never themselves. And this girl, this women, had just offered to go to his city with him. The possibilities were endless. He pursed his lips watching her. "You will never be able to return, and you will be my subject for the rest of time. Can you handle that?" He asked, letting his own wants and needs decide for him.

Caera just nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths, Jer just watching them shocked into silence. "Fine then." The words passed through the Kings lips and Caera found herself pulled against him and Steven was back at Jer's side. "I believe I just got the better end of that deal dear little human." He whispered as they backed away. "You're now mine."


End file.
